Forum:"Najlepsze" wandalizmy
cześć komuszki!!!! *Witam gorąco i bardzo serdecznie! Ale OK: ten temat jest dość dziwnym, choć były i bardziej nietuzinkowe. Będą tu publikowane perełki IPków, zamieszczane na naszej Wiki, aby nie odeszły w niepamięć. Jest to także swoisty hołd dla ich powierzchowności i głupoty. Pisownia została zachowana, jak w oryginałach. Nie zostały podane daty, kiedy dany wandalizm został dokonany. W większości przypadków, można to łatwo sprawdzić w historii danej strony. Oto pierwszy z nich, treść artu ' ''Jefferson Motel : Motel Jefferson znajduje się w los santos okolicy jefferson. Wielkość budynku jest średni. Kolor budynku jest pomarańczowy. Można wejść do motelu jefferson. Tam są automat do picia oraz pancerz. Wykonanie misji motelu jefferson to ,,jednoczenie rodzin. Kategorie:Zwiedzanie Gimme your all money! 15:46, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) *A tu kolejny bełkot w artykule ' ''Angel Pine ': ''Niektóre dzielnice lub ulice w grze GTA: San Andreas są stworzone na podstawie Stylu Ulicy Ciemnej (własc: Dark Street Style). Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć więcej na temat tego stylu patrz w Wikipedii. Gimme your all money! 15:14, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) *Ten tekst, to treść "artu" ' ''Panopticon ': ''The Panopticon to jedna z opuszczonych farm w Red County. Podobno należy do Leather Face' a. W szopach można zauważyć krew. Prowadzi do niej kilka dróg wokół, których jest pełno sągów drewna. Wykonujemy tam misję dla Cesara Vialpando. Normalnie tam nie ma nic specjalnego, lecz w czasie gdy masz poziom poszukiwania przez policję o wysokości dwóch gwiazdek szopy są wspaniałą kryjówką aby przez chwilę odpocząć. Gimme your all money! 19:55, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) *To mnie rozwaliło. Edycja z artykułu ' ''Szkoła jazdy ': ''YOOZEK Z MIELNA TO CIOTA JEBANA *Bez komentarza... Z artykułu ' ''RC Goblin ': ''krążom mity że na dachu budynku zero RC shop o kturejść godzinie chyba od 6:00 do ? można znaleść RC Cam,RC Tiger,RC Bandit,RC Baron oraz RC Goblin. *Z ' ''Rodziny z Grove Street ': ''na niekturych ścianach np.za cluckin bell za kturym kupujemy jedzenie w misj pszejażdżka można znaleść napisy GROWE. Na razie tyle ;P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:00, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *Oto kolejna perła, z artykułu ' ''Marco Forelli ', pochodząca od naszej byłej regularnej użytkowniczki, o której lepiej nie wspominać ;] ''.Bardzo przystojny,pokochałam go. '' Gimme your all money! 14:08, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *To ja mam dwa majonezy z ' DBP Security ' od wyżej wspomnianej UżytkowniczkiKtórejNickuNieWartoWspominać :D Pierwszy: ''Poruszają się kozacko wolnymi Securicarami. (treść dodana w nawiasach kwadratowych, to słowa dodane przez nią, pozostała część zdania była normalnie w arcie) I drugi: Wyglądają jak wieprze z wielgachną dupą Nic dodać, nic ująć =] Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 21:13, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *A oto intymne wyznanie, jednego z edytorów, w artykule ' ''Ricardo Diaz ''': ''MAM PROBLEMY Z PROSTATĄ ' '' Gimme your all money! 21:44, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *I kolejny już wandalizm, tym razem treść tegoż oto: ' Sklepy z narzędziami : sklep z traktorami Kategoria:Do zbierania Opis zmian tego "artu", brzmiał: za 4 dni o.O Gimme your all money! 17:51, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) *Treść artykułu ' ''High Dive ': '' Gimme your all money! 18:59, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) *Tu zwandalizowany został ' ''Szablon:Do ': '' } Użycie:}}]]gta jst super sWe&t Gimme your all money! 08:18, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) *A tu z kolei, nieudolna próba utworzenia artu, przez Potoka013. Znowuż ' ''High Dive ': '' Gimme your all money! 18:24, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :I już długo nie ujrzymy żadnego kwiatka w ' ''High Dive ', gdyż zablokowałem możliwość tworzenia tego artykułu przez nie-sysopów. tomta1 [✉] 19:04, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) *Mam tu treść artykułu ' Popping Cherries ', swoją drogą nie najgorszego, ale przez parę ''rarytasów, spapranego: Popping Cherries to budka z lodami występująca w Gta san andreas w której możemy zakupić lody.Stając w znaczniku kupujemy loda,a każdy lód kosztuje dolara.Będzie bardzo potrzebna do zjedzenia gdy jesteśmy godni i nie mamy pieniędzy na jedzenie w restauracji(nie dostarczają one wiele energi).Jeżeli ktoś z was lubi jeść lody,to bardzo polecam je kupować.Są dwie wersje budki:z kołami i bez kół. Występowanie: ''-Obok parkingu naprzeciwko sklepu Zero RC shop w Garcia.'' ''-W Las Venturas w:Blackfield,Old Las Venturas Strip,The Clown's Pocket.'' ''-Obok parkingu naprzeciwko stacji telewizyjnej(na parkingu obok budki znajduje się Coach)na wyżynach Pomiędzy San Fierro a Wsią.'' Ciekawostki: ''-Lody sprzedaje ten sam czarnoskórny mężczyzna.'' ''-Kiedy zatopimy budkę(najlepiej to zrobić autem i rozpędzić się albo zniszczyć bazooką lub wyżutnią rakiet) lub zabijemy sprzedawcę,kupno loda nie będzie możliwe.'' ''-Bijąc sprzedawcę lodów(lodziarza),będzie również nas bił.'' ''-Na budce z lodami znajduje się głowa Clowna Pana Whoopiee'ego.'' Gimme your all money! 19:53, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejny nieporadny tekst, treść artu ' ''Los Santos Courier ': ''Los Santos Courier(w skrócie LSC)jest misją poboczną w gta san andreas,która wymagana jest do ukończenia gry w 100%.Pojazd do tej misji to BMX.Jeśli chcemy przyspieszyć,musimy naciskać szybko klawisz W lub strzałkę w górę.Misja polega na zawożeniu paczek(są 4 poziomy).Kiedy ukończymy 4 poziom,Roboi's Food Mart będzie pracować dla nas(oczywiście możemy poprawić jeżeli chcemy). Gimme your all money! 13:07, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *I jeszcze jeden. '' 'Wyzwanie BMX ': ''BMX Changelle(w skrócie BMX)polega na przejechaniu wszystkich punktów kontrolnych.Za każdy przejechany punkt kontrolny dostajemy +10sekund.Zdobywanie punktów kontrolnych na ziemi nie powinno sprawić problemu,gorzej gdy mosimy skoczyć ze skoczni.A gdy się wam uda,BMX Changelle będzie zaliczony(BMX Changelle jest wymagany do ukończenia gry w 100%)! Gimme your all money! 13:07, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejna perła o nieregularnych kształtach, najpewniej od tego samego usera, który pisał powyższe perełki... A oto ' ''Próba góry Chiliad ': ''Chiliad Changelle( w skrócie CC)jest misją poboczną w gta san andreas.Są to (są3 wyścigi) wyścigi kolarskie(sąwymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%). Zaraz opiszę wyścig: Wyścig 1:Najkrótsza trasa,ale bardzo kręta.Dlatego radzę wam uważać na zakrętach,bo możecie wypaść z trasy!Wiem że rower się ciężko się steruje,ale nie szarżujcie go za bardzo.Dopiero na ostatnim odcinku przyspieszcie i wygrajcie. Wyścig 2:Trasa jest o wiele dłuższa,ale jest prostrza.Jedziemy na około góry.O wypadnięciu nie musisz się martwić.Radzę wam żebyście na początku objęli prowadzenie i próbować go nie tracić,bo nie będziecie mieli szans na wygraną. Wyścig3:Tym razem każdy śiciga się z 2 przeciwnikami.Problem w tym żę trasa jest bardzo trudna i liczy się precyzja.Po drewnianych kładkach jedźcie za konkurentami,potem gdy będziecie na powierzchni ziemi,starajcie się ich wyprzedzić.Reszta wyścigu jest podobna do tego pierwszego. UWAGA!!!Trzeba pamiętać o zasadach: 1.Im większa umiejętnośćjazdy na rowerze,tym mamy większe szanse na zwycięstwo. 2.Chiliad Changelle odbywa się od:7:00-18:00. '' Gimme your all money! 13:19, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :Proszę, bez przesady. Texel 13:21, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *I kolejny, tym razem ' Wirujący ptaszek ': ''Wirujący Ptaszek jest jednym z wyścigów turniejowych w gta san andreas na lotnisku Las Venturas.Pojazd to News Chopper.Żeby wygrać ten turniej,treba przelecieć helikopterem przez wszystkie znaczniki.Kiedy przelecimy ostatni znacznik to oznacza koniec wyścigu.Pokaże się czas(ile przelecieliśmy).Ten wyścig jest wymagany do ukończenia gry w 100%.W czasie wyścigu możecie schować helikopter do hangaru na opuszczonym lotnisku w Verdant Meadows(jeżeli ktoś z was lubi helikoptery lub jest kogoś z was ulubionym pojazdem czy ktoś jest z was maniakiem helikopterów). P.S. To nie ode mnie zależy, kto jakie głupoty wypisuje. Gimme your all money! 14:34, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *Pytanie w artykule ' ''Metro w GTA IV ': ''joł ziomy. Sorry, że tutaj wpisuję się, ale mam pytanie: jak zostać adminem tej wiki?? Gimme your all money! 15:52, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *Drobny wpisik, w artykule ' ''San Andreas ', pod firmami pocztowymi: ''* LSD Gimme your all money! 14:42, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) *Treść artykułu ' ''Burger Shot (era GTA IV) ': ''Retauracja typu fast-food. Można tam zjeść flowburgera za 1$. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Gimme your all money! 18:13, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) *Artykuł ' ''Get Lost ', popełniony przez Mathew11111: ''W tej misyji trocimy mieszkonie. Nie wiom jok bo nie grołem ale trocimy. Gimme your all money! 11:06, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Do You Have Protection? ': ''Kategoria:znajdywnie sklepów w gta4 Gimme your all money! 18:08, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) *A tu, niejaki Marcin Piekarek, wstawił "coś", do artykułu ' ''Liberty City (era GTA III) ': ''Link title'Bold textItalic textBold text Headline text '' Co to? Nie wiem... Gimme your all money! 19:34, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) *Wprost rozbrajająca szczerość, w artykule ' ''Bumps & Grinds : to jest nie wem co '' Gimme your all money! 17:54, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) *Art ' Dragunov ': ''jest na dachu posterunku policji w Washington Beach ? Gimme your all money! 10:25, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) *Snucie domysłów przez niezarejestrowanego użytkownika, w artykule ' ''Czas apokalipsy '86 ': ''Może z jakiegoś powodu ludzie dowiezieli się o wojnie gangów i zpanikowali. Może to być tytułowa "apokalipsa". Gimme your all money! 15:25, kwi 10, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm sam w sobie: ' ''Jebać nonsensopedię! ', a to jego treść: ''jebać nonsensopedię! te gówno musi zostać usunięte z serwerów!! Kategoria:admini Gimme your all money! 20:43, kwi 12, 2011 (UTC) *I kolejne wypociny, na ' ''stronie głównej ': ''Słuchajcie ziomy, jebcie tą nonsensopedię w dupę. Wchodźcie na nią i ją usuwajcie, bo to rasistowska i nazistowska strona ( i nie tylko) Gimme your all money! 20:48, kwi 12, 2011 (UTC) *Nadgorliwość IPka w spolszczaniu, w artykule ' ''Easter Egg ': ''Easter jajko Gimme your all money! 16:48, kwi 13, 2011 (UTC) *"Artykuł" ' ''Ogień ': ''uszkodzenia części gry Grand Theft Auto, przeznaczony do zadawania stałej wysokości szkody na nikogo i niczego na czas.Wprowadzono w oryginalnej gry, ogień od dawna wykorzystywane jako broń w grze przez miotacz ognia i koktajle Mołotowa, które były wprowadzone w Grand Theft Auto 1 i Grand Theft Auto 2, odpowiednio. Zachowanie Pożar w serii Grand Theft Auto zmieniło się na przestrzeni czasu, silnik gry jest lepsza lub odtwarzane wielokrotnie. GTA1-GTA2 brak wpisu GTAlll-GTA Vice City Stories brak wpisu GTAlV brak wpisu ... Gimme your all money! 18:05, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) *Dziwny wpis w arcie ' ''Kent Paul ': ''Podczas cut- scenek z jego udziałem tego nie widać, ale na artworku obok widać, że jego fryzura to niedługi kiełb. Gimme your all money! 16:49, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) *Arcydzieło bzdury, a mianowicie ' ''Ymnjhnnhnj ': ''hjhhh hnjhnh mjmhjhmj jj nmjjmnjujhjjhjhujuyujjumnmhjlhholhhh. jnhhjjnhjhjmhjjhljhhljjhmjnljhlh;.hmj hh;'jh;lh h;mjjjhlhh hyhhhhhhj jjmjmj jhjhjjh;ljhh;.hjlhj hljhhhhjhhl.hhjhjjljh;j;lhjljhjhh;llujlhlyhlhllhlhlhhol lhjhhjlhjhjhjhjhjlh" j'' Opis tego artykułu, brzmiał ''yhmwandalizmhbhb. Gimme your all money! 15:21, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) :A page=Ymnjhnnhnj}} zostało usunięte z powodu "yhmwandalizmhbhb". tomta1 [✉] 16:30, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) *"Obszerny" art, a mianowicie ' ''Gangi w GTA Chinatown Wars ': ''D Gimme your all money! 18:20, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ocena kibola, w arcie ' ''Boomshine Blowout ': ''Victor muszi byc za ŁKS Łódź Gimme your all money! 09:32, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejny prostatowiec, w artykule ' ''Mały Meksyk ': ''MAM PROSTATE POMOCY !!!!!!! Opis tegoż, brzmiał pomocy. Gimme your all money! 10:35, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Plankt jakiegoś idioty (BG0710, najpewniej), o nazwie ' ''BG0710 tu będzie kurwy ': ''huje jebane- jeszcze tutaj wpadnę i usune wam wszystkie arty śmiecie Ale się boimy... Gimme your all money! 12:07, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Poprzednia edycja wyżej wspomnianego prostatowca, z marca, w artykule ''Cholo Sabre: cipa i kutas to fajna rzecz Ta, wiadomo... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 17:43, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *"Art" ' ''Pedały : Lepiej się strzeżcie, bo tutaj wpadnę i ukrócę waszą nędzną wikię do zera Gimme your all money! 17:07, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Esperanto ': ''twoja stara to niezłe esperanto ty jebany gimnazjalisto, wypierdalaj bo ci zajebię Gimme your all money! 10:15, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) * "Artykuł" ' ''Zatankowano ': ''SOLUCJA W TEJ MISJ NASZYM ZADANIEM BYŁO OCHRANIAĆ ZERO'S RC SHOP PRZED POJAZDAMI RC Tiger Berkleya. CZYLI wysadzanie RC Banditów obok RC Tigerów Berkleya. PO WYSADZIENIÓ WSZYSTKIH RC Tigerów Berkleya ZABIJAMYJ GO, TRZY FALE RC TIGERÓW BERKLEYA MAMY WYSADZIĆ. Gimme your all money! 14:48, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) *Coś, co miało być artykułem ' ''Liberty City Police Department (era GTA III) ''', ale nie wyszło...: '' '''Liberty City Police Department (LCPD) jest policji do Liberty City , zarówno w Erze GTA III (składające się z Grand Theft Auto III , GTA Advance), a Erą gta IV (składające się z Grand Theft Auto IV , Lost and Damned , The Ballad of Gay Tony i GTA Chinatown Wars ). *LCPD w GTA III Era *Era LCPD w GTA IV Aby uzyskać informacje dotyczące wykonywania LCPD gracza, zobaczyćWanted Level . Gimme your all money! 15:17, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :Gimme, ponownie proszę cię, opanuj się. Nie musisz cytować każdego artykułu każdego "nowego użytkownika". Texel 17:42, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :Tu muszę przyznać rację Texelowi, bo sam takie coś robiłem na swojej stronie użytkownika, gdy nie wiedziałem jak się wstawia szablony. I według mnie to po prostu nie jest wandalizm. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:08, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) *"Art" ' ''Milica Bellic : Milica Bellic-Matka Niko Bellica protagonisty gry grand theft auto 4 .W grze wystepuje raczej rzadko. Gimme your all money! 12:59, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) *A także ' ''Meadows Park ': ''Meadows Park- Park w dzielnicy broker wystepujacej w GTA 4 na jednej z wysp Liberty City {B} era GTA 4.Niko Bellic ma tam sporo misji .Jest to ładny park Gimme your all money! 13:03, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Początki ': ''KOCHAM CIĘ EDDIE PULASKI!!! Gimme your all money! 16:15, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) *"Śmiechowy" artykuł ' ''Radio Broker ', autorstwa Nikodema123: ''troche picia i jest super Opis tego, brzmiał kolorowanka. Gimme your all money! 16:17, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) *Małe "dopowiedzenie", w artykule ' ''Don Peyote ': ''. Tak samo gdy Maccer krzyknie o sikaniu Gimme your all money! 18:11, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejna perełka od naszej Sławetnej Userki, a dokładniej od Marzenki2110, w artykule ' ''Niedoszli Gangsterzy ': ''Ich wehikułem jest Gang Burrito,albo to,co komuś podpieprzą. Gimme your all money! 20:32, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) *I z artykułu ' ''Yardies ': ''Jeżdżą swoim kozacko wolnym Lobo Gangu Yardies. Gimme your all money! 20:41, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) *Wpis w artykule ' ''Vank Hoff Hotel ': ''Ten hotel jest bardzo fajny i byłoby fajnie w takim zamieszkać co nie? ja bym chciał jest super;d czesto tam jezdze ale nie da się wejść gupio zrobili:d Opis tej "edycji", to niezle;d. Gimme your all money! 10:42, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Misje w GTA Vice City ': '' Klub Pole Position *ruchanie Gimme your all money! 16:28, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) *Widząc, jakie wandalizmy się tutaj dostały, dopiszę ten, zaobserwowany w arcie ' ''Phil Collins ' (nowa linijka oznaczona ukośnikiem): ''łoreo łoreo / pyszne ciasteczka / łoreo łoreo / takie jakich mało / łoreo łoreo / siabadaba umc / łoreo łoreo / i hajda / łoreo łoreo / może i jestem wieśniakiem bo tak pisze no i co / łoreo łoreo / podbije tym internet / łoreo łoreo / czy ja nie jestem super / łoreo łoreo / to chyba jasne / łoreo łoreo / pisze piosenke wbijając widły w ziemie / łoreo łoreo / zimno się zrobiło / łoreo łoreo / kapusta mi przemarzła / łoreo łoreo / ale w szufladzie mam ciasteczka / łoreo łoreo / są takie smaczne / łoreo łoreo / kto jeszcze czyta ten tekst / łoreo łoreo / bejbe / łoreo łoreo / kapusta mi już zmarzła / łoreo łoreo / mój pies skacze na mnie jak tarzan / łoreo łoreo / kapuste mi porąbał / łoreo łoreo / ciasteczka się posypały / łoreo łoreo / już dalej nie mogę / łoreo łoreo / jeszcze dociągnę / łoreo łoreo / przekręć zamocz poliż i idź po następne / łoreo łoreo / żona kupiła mi z tesco / łoreo łoreo / wywaliła kupe kasy / łoreo łoreo / a ja na ciastka zaciągnałem kredyt / łoreo łoreo / pies mi wysypał ciastka / łoreo łoreo / no i zeżarł kapustę a ciastka nałożył se na uszy / łoreo łoreo / no i żona odgięła grabie a ja na nich wyrąbałem / łoreo łoreo / nie żyję / łoreo łoreo / to jak ja piszę / łoreo łoreo / kaput / łoreo łoreo Bez komentarza. Texel 17:16, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) To chyba nie całość. I dobrze, bo to hit pokroju dzisiejszych wywodów pseudo gwiazdek :P Nie ma zdjęcia Biebera ;) Gimme your all money! 17:18, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) *Kwintesencja zła, w "arcie" ' ''BEJBE BEJBE OHH ': ''eee pozdro dla niechciały no dla cb wszystko ADMIN DLA GIMEGO BAN NA CALE WIKIE DLA TEXLA BO KURWA NIC NIE ROBI TYLKO JAKIES PIERDOLY KTORE CHUJOWI POTRZEBNE SOM NIE USUWAC TEGO FOVOREK RULEZ pozdro dla marzenki (tej słitaśnej wypasionej <3 ;**) krzysztofa29 eloeloczo i fovorka bg a i gime dolacz do nas kurwo niemyta tak cie kochamy ehh no wpychaj Kategoria:Justin Niechciała Spokojnie, Drodzy userzy. Nie przejdę na Ciemną Stronę Moc(z)y ;) Gimme your all money! 20:05, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) :Gimme, a wiesz, co to "Kapitan Dupa"? A swoją drogą, to to z "łoreo łoreo" jest całkiem zabawne :) Jeszcze się z tego śmieję. Pangia 15:08, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Może sam to napisałeś?? :::Nie, nie dałbym rady wymyślić czegoś takiego :) Pangia 16:54, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Johnny Sindacco ': ''Co podkłada głos Johnn'emu to jego ojciec jest pochodzenia polakiem Gimme your all money! 20:27, maj 13, 2011 (UTC) *Rarytas z ' ''Ketchup na zderzaku ': ''Działają tu trzy rodziny mafijne i każda z nich ma udział KAMIENIU! Gimme your all money! 17:05, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) *''Coś'', będące artykułem ' ''Tony Patellis ': '' jhkbcgfd Gimme your all money! 13:18, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) *Dowód rzeczowy, w sprawie postępowania karnego, bla, bla... ' ''Klub Malibu ': ''W cut- scenkach misji dla klubu, Ken Rosenberg zażywa kokainę. Jest to dowód, że ten narkotyk stał się popularny w latach 80. Gimme your all money! 20:35, maj 20, 2011 (UTC) *Pytanie(?) w artykule ' ''Okradanie Wuja Sama ': ''Jak wyladowac skrzynie do samochodu bo nie moge ich wyladowac Normalnie. Gimme your all money! 18:06, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) *Bardzo "śmieszna" uwaga, w artykule ''' ''Zniknięcie Love'a : ''Misja ta jest chwilą milczenia. Milczenie tu jest hołdem dla ofiar z 11 IX 2001. Żałosne. Gimme your all money! 15:29, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) *Uwaga IPka, w artykule ' ''Nude & XXX Shop : Jest nudny Gimme your all money! 17:08, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) *Niepohamowana chęć spolszczenia nazwy misji, w artykule ' ''Misje w GTA IV ': ''IRLANDZKIE PORZĄDKI Gimme your all money! 13:09, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''GTA Wiki: Nowoczesna skórka ': ''oasis jest kurwa lepszy jestescie staromodni japierdole Gimme your all money! 16:11, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) *"Artykuł" ' ''Gal ': ''Gal był Varrio Co? Gimme your all money! 16:58, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Kuruma ': ''łatakfak?! Gimme your all money! 15:39, cze 12, 2011 (UTC) *"Ciekawostka" w artykule ' ''Elmo ': ''CIEKAWOSTKI elmo' wi wygląda jak by nie miał oka tak samo też na respekcie na twarzy nie mają oka być może oni nie mają oka Gimme your all money! 12:46, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) *"Artykuł" (zbyt mocno powiedziane) ' ''Sex Apil ''': '' ''CO to jest tak to jest sex ohoho !! '' Gimme your all money! 12:43, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''K-Rose : SIEMA ALL :> ZAJE***TE RADIO !!! nice. Gimme your all money! 13:24, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) *Foch na całego, w artykule ' ''Beverly Johnson ': ''Nie wiem gdzie to napiusać, więc tutaj muszę. Beverly johnnson, matka carla została zamordowana w 1991 r, wtedy jak carl wrócił do LS. Przecież gdy wrócił to jego matka już dawno nie żyła. Niestety moderator dysponuje małą wiedzą o tej grze i napisał że zmarła w 1992 roku. Pewnie nigdy nie grał w SA. Przepraszam za to, ale nie lubie "bzdurnych artykułów". Jestem pewien, że po ty dostanę bana, ale inaczej do moderator dotrzeć nie można. Nie wiem jak się pisze wiadomości. PS: prosze zmienić tę datę ponieważ jest "bzdurna" Tak, tak. Wszystko będzie OK. Gimme your all money! 20:33, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Trey Stewart ': ''to był człowiek Kategoria:historia Gimme your all money! 15:33, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) *''Ostry pojazd'', w arcie ' ''Stevie ': ''to był pojeb i chuj Gimme your all money! 18:43, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Front Yard Ballas ' ''Takie tam debile i ogólnie to chuj. Aha. Gimme your all money! 23:25, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) *''Ciekawostka'' w artykule ' ''Old Reece ''': ''Ciekawostka - W modzie San Vice Old Reece jest sprzedawcą w fast foodach. Sprzedaje on pączki z GTA 4'' Gimme your all money! 20:12, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''ZomboTech ': ''Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! Ano. Gimme your all money! 19:54, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) :Gimme, to był mój opis zmian przy usunięciu. To oryginalna treść: :Miejsce w san feriero morzna tam znalezc ducha ktury pojawia sie na sekunde przed wejsciem o 22 59 Najlepiej to nagrac i puscic w zwolnionym tepie jest to szara rozmazana postac widac same cienie. Ciekawostki duch sie niepojawi jesli urzywales kodow. Texel 05:49, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) *Wybujałe libido, w arcie ' ''Grand Theft Auto IV ': ''Tym celem jest ruchanie. Gimme your all money! 18:05, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) *Oznajmienie w ' ''Miniaturowa armia ': ''Ta misja jest pojeba*a!!! Gimme your all money! 19:03, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) *Domniemania (niesłuszne), w arcie ' ''Darkel ': ''W dalszej części wprowadzenia do gry tuż przed wybuchem mostu wraz z 8-ball i Claudem jest w furgonetce starszy mężczyzna bardzo podobny do Darkla którego porywa dwóch innych nieznanych ludzi.Możliwe że był to Darkel... Gimme your all money! 08:06, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Sobell Rail Yard ': ''Kategoria:lol Gimme your all money! 10:18, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w arcie ' ''Moist Palms Hotel ': ''Kuku mamuniu Gimme your all money! 10:30, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) *Antyfeminizm w ' ''Michelle ': ''czasem jednak jej nie ma i musimy poczekać na pizde Gimme your all money! 18:50, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) *Numeromanta w ' ''Kryjówki w GTA Chinatown Wars ': ''564654654654 Gimme your all money! 16:18, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) *Takie cóś w artykule ' ''Blade ': ''*Blade nie ma klamek w drzwiach.jak rozlozyc dach wpiszcie tu bojest dach rozkladany Gimme your all money! 16:25, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) :To z klamkami ja dodałem 17 listopada. Miło, że '''nie zauważyłeś. Pangia 16:31, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) *Zażalenie w ' ''Sean Johnson : Może wreszcie ktoś by się ruszył i uzupełnił występowanie w misjach Big Smoke'a ,co nie chce wam sie i wiki ma sie rozwijac gdy admin bez pojecia o grze anuluje kazda edycje Gimme your all money! 16:20, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) *Wyznanie miłosne w ' ''Misje w GTA III ': ''pocałuj mnię w dupe skurwielu Gimme your all money! 20:38, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) *Informacja w artykule ' ''Hotring ': ''w tyj misji sie ruho Gimme your all money! 17:50, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) *Jakiś wygłup w artykule o ' ''Grand Theft Auto IV ': ''Głównym bohatereswojego '' Gimme your all money! 08:55, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w arcie ' Trenton ': ''harwoord miasto mafi Ah tak? ;D Gimme your all money! 17:51, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Gangi w GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony‎ ': ''the lost police swat fbi angel american Gimme your all money! 17:58, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Borgnine ': ''Lamborgini Krawe Autk Gimme your all money! 19:05, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Melvin Harris ': ''(mierc) ??? Gimme your all money! 17:51, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) *"Rymowanka" w artykule ' ''Niko Bellic ': ''kuba tuba ewa dupa Gimme your all money! 15:12, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm o nazwie ' ''Grand Theft Auto : Dziadek Jan ' : ''Grand Theft Auto : Dziadek Jan - gra komputerowa wydana 30 sierpnia 2011 roku przez Mikoaw-e. Serio? Chcę ją! ;] Gimme your all money! 19:17, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) *Oznajmienie w ' ''Farba w sprayu ': ''głupki wy !!! I Vice Wersal ;P Gimme your all money! 17:29, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ciekawy wandalizm w ' ''Idlewood ': ''Media:stacja benzynowa Gimme your all money! 17:31, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) *Po raz wtóry wandalizm w ' ''Grand Theft Auto III ': ''By cerberus Gimme your all money! 11:26, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Adriana Lopez ': ''kocham cie urban !! Gimme your all money! 18:03, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) *Niejasne info w artykule ' ''Wprowadzenie (III) ': ''* Enforcer zostaje rozerwany w poziomie , nie da się tak nigdy go rozerwać Radzę się rozerwać przed TV, bądź grą planszową, Drogi Userze ;] Gimme your all money! 18:29, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Cuban Style ': ''cuban style to weresja Gimme your all money! 16:19, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) *Niezbyt finezyjny wandalizm w ' ''Sayonara Salvatore ': ''Suka zleca zadanie. Gimme your all money! 17:30, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) *Bełkot w artykule ' ''Gangi w GTA San Andreas ': ''Bayern jest to gang bardzo znany w grze i ma konflikty z ballasami noszą czerwone czapki i czarny tółw mają dobry kontakt z san Fierro Rifa i Triadami.I GROVE STREET znajdziemy ich w większości los santos a nosza bronie Mikro PM oraz AK47. Zangażowani w ten gang jest niejaki Ricardo Diaz Torrado,More loew.cesar Santos, przywódcą jest Sean paul Gimme your all money! 16:43, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Carl Johnson ': ''* ssał huja og lockowi Gimme your all money! 17:34, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''Snakehead ': ''* Kupił miecz w sklepie po 5 złoty Gimme your all money! 18:54, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Adam Cochrane ': ''Adam Cochrane,jeden z grafików ekipy Rockstar Games . To od jego nazwiska pochodzi nazwa Tama Cochrane. Nic o nim nie wiadomo. Gimme your all money! 18:39, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w ' ''It's War ': ''(pl:Milusi i Grzeczniusi) Gimme your all money! 12:28, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) *Niepotrzebne info w ' ''Claude Speed ': '' Claude Speed - oficjalne potwierdzenie od Rockstar thumb|Claude Speed - potwierdzenie od R* Rockstar oficjalnie potwierdził, że protagonistą GTA III jest Claude Speed. Potwierdził też, że jest on małomówny. Link do quiz'a na Facebook'u: http://apps.facebook.com/grandtheftautoquiz/ Gimme your all money! 20:53, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Gangi w GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony ': ''The Lost -'' ''Szef- Billy Grey i w dupie mam dalej Gimme your all money! 18:29, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) *"Artykuł" ' ''Misje w GTA V ': ''Idź do CJ z gta san Andreas.Pomuż mu zabić mafię i chandlarzy narkotykami. W pobliżu będzie sultan wejdź do niego i jeć do Elżbiety z CJ Nagroda:sultan i 3500zł Czyżby jakiś "przeciek"? Gimme your all money! 20:04, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) *Rzekoma ciekawostka w artykule ' ''Gaz łzawiący ': ''Ciekawostki: *W wersji na pc w GTA San Andreas można go wziąść zrobiłem to 18.XII.11. mam świadka babcię Pozdrowienia dla babci! XD Gimme your all money! 18:22, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) *Artykuł ' ''Nick Yakar ': ''Nick Yakar jest mieszkańcem Liberty City od 1998 roku. Występuje w grze GTA: Liberty City Stories jako członek gangu Southside Hoods. Można grać nim w multiplayerze. Jego imię sugeruje kradzież aut, gdzyż można ją rozumieć jako ''nick you car.'' Gimme your all money! 21:52, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejny art, tym razem prawdziwy bełkot. ' ''Jimmy Fence ': ''Jimmy Fence był członkiem Toalety, zespół z udziałem Crow jest obwiniany o rozwiązanie grupy, chcąc licencyjnie grać utwory niektórych grup Gimme your all money! 21:58, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) *I następny. ' ''Dorothy Bigbottom ': ''Dorothy Bigbottom napisała do gazety LibertyTree narzekając, że historia, w szczególności Pastmaster, zrujnowała jej małżeństwo. Gimme your all money! 21:59, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) *Treść, jaka pojawiła się m. in. w artykule ' ''It's War ': ''Nie kumam kurwa dlaczego udostępniacie edycje każdemu. W taki sposóbk wykasowałem wszystko, aby przemówić wam do rozsądku ? Tak, k*rwa. Gimme your all money! 20:51, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) *"Powitanie" w artykule ' ''Maverick ': ''Witam Głupku Gimme your all money! 19:53, sty 5, 2012 (UTC) *"Artykuł" jakiegoś miłośnika zwierząt, a mianowicie ' ''V.C. Endurance ': ''mrówka Gimme your all money! 00:31, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) *"Artykuł" o hotelu ' ''Big Stemple Hotel ' w GTA IV ''Hotel występujący w GTA:IV.Wygląda jak kutas. Hmm... widocznie kolega ma za mało w swoim zeszycie... Dodatkowo utworzył jeszcze kilka stron o podobnej treści... Maciek...000 17:15, sty 19, 2012 (UTC) *"Artykuł" ' ''Playboy X ''': ''Playboy X''' to postać w GTA IV Kto jest szefem "North Holland Hustlers". thumb|143px|Policja zdjęcie Playboy X Kategoria:Postacie w Grand Theft Auto IV'' Gimme your all money! 13:25, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Misje w GTA Vice City : |Taksówki Kaufmane]] Kasa do odawania bron zła telewizor Gimme your all money! 19:25, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Złe ziemie A ': ''dwawadwdawdwadwadwadwaadawdwadawdwadwadwadwa Jeden. Gimme your all money! 23:55, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) *Wandalizm ' ''Misja przewozowa ': ''Nudzi mi się Mi też. Gimme your all money! 13:48, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) *Błędne informacje w artykule ' ''Kuruma ': ''*Kuruma miała wystąpić też w GTA: Vice City, GTA: San Andreas i GTA: Vice City Stories ale z nieznanych przyczyn została usunięta z gry. Gimme your all money! 18:56, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Pewnie znalazł stare linijki w handling.cfg i stąd to przypuszczenie. Trochę szkoda, fajne auto (świetnie wygląda zwłaszcza w LCS) i nie dali go do gry. R* PHAIL'D Pangia 19:50, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) *Wyznanie w ' ''Koniec kolejki ': ''A JA LUBIE PLACKIMały tekst Gimme your all money! 21:51, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) * Bełkot w ' ''Wybuchowa sprawa ''': ' Gimme your all money! 19:55, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) :Treść została nieco zmieniona, gdyż zrobiłeś praktycznie to, czego chciał spamer :) Texel 20:33, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) *"Radosna twórczość" w ' ''Have a Heart : Miej serce i patrzaj w serce Martwe znasz prawdy... Gimme your all money! 10:46, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) * Wandalizm ' ''Kpoiuywam1028349 ': ''gtas4$10 ABABABABA... Gimme your all money! 11:08, lut 22, 2012 (UTC) *Kiepski artykuł ' ''Misja przewozowa ''': 'Misja przewozowa: Jak ją wykonać? Misja przewozowa jest wymagana do ukończenia gry w 100% wykonanie jej jest bardzo proste.Najpierw czeba przyjechać pod stacje kolejową i poczekać na pociąg,gdy pociąg się zaczyma wtedy wsiadamy do pociągu ewentualnie zabijamy maszyniste w siadamy za stery pociągu wciskamy odpowiedni przycisk (u góry powinien się pojawić napis) wciskamy przycisk i jedziemy mamy ograniczony czas więc musimy się spieszyć aby dostarczyć ładunek na stacje. 1 misja kolejowa jest identyczna jak 2. Ponieważ przy 1 misji jak i przy 2 robimy to samo aby zaliczyć misje czeba objechać całe san andreas i dostarczając ładunki gdzy zaliczymy 1 misje możemy wyjść z pociągu i iść zapisać grę.gdy będziemy chcieli przejść do 2 misji robimy tak samo jak z 1 misją tylko że zaczniemy już od 2 misji ! '' Gimme your all money! 10:38, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) *Zabawy z translatorem w ' ''San Andreas ': ''* Nazwa Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas przetłumaczyłem i wyszło Wielki Kradzież Automatyczny: San Andreas Twoja być głupia. Gimme your all money! 15:36, lut 29, 2012 (UTC) * Wandalizm w ' ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ': ''Twórcą gry jest firma koleś. : 5. Gratulacje zdałes misje. ZMASTURBUJ SIE! OCHH ACHHH Gimme your all money! 18:51, lut 29, 2012 (UTC)